


Snowflake

by 9only



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Dragons, Explosions, F/M, Jealousy, Post-War, Revenge, Unrequited Love, Vendettas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9only/pseuds/9only
Summary: Eliwood announces his marriage to Fiora, but Ninian will try to win his love. Will she succeed?
Relationships: Eliwood/Fiora (Fire Emblem), Eliwood/Lyndis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It was snowing in Pherae hills. Ninian's humour was somber like the winter sky of Elibe: Eliwood announced his marriage, and the bride wasn't her.

Ninian caught Eliwood's eyes as she gazed at the lovebirds, but she looked away. He would never look at her adoringly as he looked at Fiora. He would never touch and love her as he did in her dreams. Eliwood put his hand on Fiora's womb. Watching that gesture, Ninian understood instantanely that the future Duchess was pregnant.

Ninian walked away from such sweet happiness, and sat in a luxurious chair inside of the palace. She just wished to be alone lost in thoughts. She was tired of forcing herself to fake happiness while she was broken inside. It was even hard to breath in Elibe and she couldn't hide the desire to cry anymore. She heard footsteps approaching. She already knew who it was.

"Ninian, are you alright? I'm worried about your well being. You walked away from the festival, crying." Eliwood asked worried, with an expression full of pity.

Eliwood felt guilty for once killing Ninian, and from that day, he made taking care of her his personal task. But it resulted on Ninian feeling even worse. She hated how he felt sorry for her and how he treated her like a disabled sick child.

"Oh, Lord Eliwood... it's the... Elibe air in the winter that makes my health even more fragile. I think ... I think it's time for me to come back to where I belong, with my brother Nils ..."

"You don't need to come back, you said you love this land. Fiora and I will take care of you, you are our guest of honor!"

"Lord Eliwood, don't worry about me ... Excuse me, but .... I'm retiring to ... to my chambers as I'm not feeling well". With reverence and without waiting for Eliwood's response, Ninian moved away to her room.

She collapsed and cried, cried. She spent three days without eating and without leaving the rooms decorated especially for her. She looked around the room and realized that the decor was Fiora's taste, with pegasus feathers adorning the walls and blankets imported from Illia. Eliwood probably asked her, after all, now she was the lady of the castle.

But on the fourth day, Ninian realized that there was no point in feeling sorry for herself. There were still hopes of winning Eliwood's love, after all, he was her reason for living and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Weeks passed, and during one night, holding a chandelier, the dragon girl with a broken heart decided to pay a visit to Fiora. She knew that Fiora stayed late in Eliwood's room and sometimes slept there. Thinking of the Fiora in Eliwood's arms made her chest hurt. After much observation, Ninian noticed that on the first moon of the week, Fiora always slept alone because Eliwood went out hunting with other noblemen, and stayed out late.

Ninian hesitated a lot, but gained courage and knocked on the door of Eliwood's bride's room. No one answered, she knocked again. After a few seconds that seemed eternal, Fiora opened the heavy door. She wore a white, transparent nightgown. Her eyes were filled with compassion when she saw Ninian.

"Ninian, dear! What are you doing here at this hour? How can I help you?" Fiora's masculine voice sounded tired. Ninian took a breath, to gain courage

"Lady Fiora ... Hm ... I can't sleep. May ... I talk with you?"

"But of course, I'm all ears" Fiora tried to hide a yawn. She did not expect a visit so late at night.

"May.. I come in?" Asked Ninian hesitantly

"Oh, sure, forgive the bad manners. I'm still waking up." Sleepy Fiora made way for Ninian in the dark room,

The chambers were lit only by the clear night. Fiora sat in her chair and made a gesture inviting Ninian do to the same. An awkward silence settled in the room for a few seconds.

"Anyway ..." Fiora began

"Fiora, I'm in love with Eliwood" Ninian admitted in a breath, quickly after drawing air. 

For a few seconds Fiora, with sleepy eyes, just stared at Ninian, trying to absorb what she had heard

"Excuse me ?" said Fiora as she realized what Ninian said.

"Lady Fiora I ..I needed to take it out of my heart, I still have... hopes.. of being with him"

Fiora rose, promptly from her chair and looked out the window, turning her back on the guest lady in her room. She mumbled something that Ninian couldn't hear, and finally spoke.

"Ninian, I feel sorry for hearing that. I am betrothed to Eliwood and we are happy together, we love each other!" her imperative manly voice echoed through the room "It's my duty taking care of you and everyone in this castle, but there's limits of what I can do to make you feel better "

Ninian was already expecting this. 

"Unacceptable! inadmissible!" Said Ninian 

"Sorry?" Fiora turned around to look at the frail lady, confused

Ninian took a deep breath, drawing all the dragon forces from within herself, and punched Fiora twice. Fiora tried to defend herself but she was not expecting this reaction from Ninian, much less she expected her being so strong.

Ninian took advantage of Fiora's confusion, she Inhaled and burped white toxic gas in her face, Fiora fainted, and then she stabbed the love of Eliwood's life with a golden knife. Ninian then farted on Fiora's corpse.

"I'm .... I'm sorry Fiora ... But I am the only one that should marry lord Eliwood, it's only me ... always me!" her delicate voice was low, but spiteful.

Ninian looked around to see if there was anyone in the surroundings, and snuck away to her room, no one would suspect her. Everyone would think it was suicide considering the way she strategically placed the knife on Fiora's body.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Ninian blows the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninian tries to win Eliwood's love.

Fiora was buried on a rainy morning. Illia's flowers were placed in her grave, the funeral leather sang the most beautiful and saddest requiem Pherae has ever heard. Ninian tried to comfort Eliwood but he didn't want anyone around, he wanted to grieve alone.

But people of Pherae were crying out for an heir and a duchess. Two months later, Eliwood announced that he was going to marry Lyn. Ninian forced a half hearted smiled when she heard the news, but she felt angry and sad inside. She was depressed.

The night that Lyn arrived at the royal castle, Ninian went to see her:

"L-lyn ..." She said, innocently, while Lyn trained alone in the forests near the castle

"Hello Ninian, how long haven't we seen?" Lyn spoke, lowering her training sword, going to embrace her old friend, happy to see the dragon girl again.

"Lyn, I hear you're going to be the next Duchess of Pherae, but ... do you love Eliwood?" If she had asked in another tone, it would seem like someone speculating, but coming from Ninian it sounded like a naive child

"Yes! I'm sorry for what happened to Fiora, but life goes on. Well, I already had my lesbian phase by the time i had an affair with Florina, but it's over. I always loved Eliwood since the first day I met him!"

"I see ..." Ninian's usual ephemeral sad eyes turned somber

Ninian then clenched her fists and with all the strength of her heart she became a dragon. A gigantic draconic creature.

"What is happening?" Lyn shouted, cornered, taking a few steps back

"Inadmissible! You shouldn't marry Eliwood! I was born to be his wife.... your impostor!" Ninian harassed, then devoured Lyn and returned to her human form, as if nothing had happened. Her belly was bigger than normal though. How would she explain it? She would think about it later. She was weaker but still able to walk.

However, everyone in the palace heard her roar, and Eliwood and the soldiers arrived with spears, lances and swords.

"Ninian is out of control! She swallowed Eliwood's bride, Lyn!" shouted Marcus, the cavalry chief, when he realized the situation

"Ninian, stay where you are, I don't want to stab you to death again! What did you do with my wife, Lyn?" Screamed Eliwood terrified, arriving the forest holding his sword, Durandal

"L-lord Eliwood ..." Ninian whispered in an innocent voice, guilty and cornered, not knowing how to explain the situation. How could anyone justify that they swallowed their crush's wife?

Having nowhere to run, Ninian burped her white draconic gas from her mouth, and they all instantanely passed out. She turned into a dragon and crushed and devoured everyone present

"That's what you get for not marrying me!" Shouted Ninian. She released an atomic fart that exploded Elibe, and then she flew into the stratosphere.

"Now I'm going to blow up this planet" decided Ninian with her broken snowflake heart. It was a fair decisionn because her feelings were hurt and Eliwood was the only thing that mattered, now that he didn't want to marry her, humanity was useless.

Angry, Ninian released her explosive gases in the galaxy. Ninan blowed the world, making a black hole, FOREVER!

THE END


End file.
